halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:K4/Archive 2
Kilo-Three-Zero COM Channel : Log 2 RE: H.F.F.A.H.F.F.W.A. Dear K4, Thank you for your correspondence. The F.A.H.F.F.W.A. (as you like to call it) are supposed to begin on December 1, 2008, which is today. I am still awaiting word from the last few administrators to pin down some final touches regarding the formal process of the awards system. I will announce on Sitenotice and on the page when it starts and will post nomination rules. You can nominate anyone's articles, including your own, but you will likely be restricted to an extremely limited number of votes for articles per category. I will post the entire nomination process on the page; I expect that it should be concise and shouldn't be unnecessarily difficult to follow. Keep in touch. Let me know later today if you read the instructions and find them obsfucating. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 16:50, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Sure, vote PTI!! And I'll try to reach AR about his post.KAC 06:50, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Ultimatum Just a thought, but could 141 be detained by Lieutenant Goodwin's police, and wind up helping them? It would give Goodwin someone to give his stash of evidence to (I don't think 2994 will break the no witnesses directive), and it would give 141 a new ally who knows a lot about Rager City's underbelly. Also, how will 141 respond to the massacre at the police station? I'm not so sure about his beliefs, so will he be appalled by such a brutal (and avoidable) taking of lives? It might add more tension when the two of them confront each other (I'm still thinking it'll be an epic, one-on-one battle, so can you give me your opinion on this? Thanks. I like the Hawaii idea of yours, with Griffon making a large effort to retake the ship (makes for a great, hectic battle, with marines having it out with Griffon's men all over the ship.) As for the skirmish idea, I still think a large battle would be better. How about this: 141 and 2994 have a small skirmish down on the planet (for any reason you can think of). 2994 makes 141 a secondary target after this since he'd a witness (the skirmish could be a good way to introduce to 141 2994's feelings of superiority over Spartans). Later, with battle raging all over the Hawaii, the two confront each other in the ship's cargo bay (very large, filled with ammunition and other supplies=big explosions). They fight a large battle all over the bay, each managing to understand more about the other through some terse combat-repartee. Both sustain heavy injuries and are unable to finish off each other. Griffon, meanwhile, has taken over most of the ship, and he takes a large contingent of his men to kill both operatives. Charles Goodwin, however, has convinced much of his police officers to help stop Griffon. They storm and retake the bridge, turning the Hawaii back towards Rager XII. The sudden shift in maneuvering throws Griffon and his men off-balance, and both 2994 and 141 shoot Griffon at the same time before proceeding to kill the rest of his men. The marines help the police recapture the rest of the ship, and 141 prepares to fight 2994 once again. 2994 surprises both of them when he decides to disobey his "no witnesses" directive (this is a result of his growing mistrust and defiance towards ONI). He then leaves with a newfound respect for some Spartans. (I don't know what 141 can take away from this, so that's entirely up to you). How's this? Of course, this isn't taking into account any additional plots you may have plans, and so it may be altered to fit them. Also, I don't mind if you post a few times before I can, it keeps the plot going. Anyway, tell me what you think. Sounds great. Who's the guy you introduced in your last post? Okay. I think I'll leave that to you while I focus more on 2994 and Goodwin's actions in the present. How about we intercut your agent's interrogation of Griffon's brother with 2994's interrogation of Nerval. I'll go first and then stop after a paragraph or two, and then you go. I should be able to start typing my post in a few minutes. Okay, that means I won't have to write as much for Goodwin. Can you walk me through it a little more though? Ellen Dittmar is a PTI researcher, one of those responsible for the outbreak. Read the past Reports.KAC 13:50, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Sure, I'll retain control of her, for special purposes... :) KAC 17:46, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Courtesy message Dear K4, This is a courtesy message to inform you that as per the Self-Nomination rules, your of double self-nominations for Phade and 141, your nomination for Phade has been removed. Please see me if you have any questions or request clarification of the Annual Awards rules. :) Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 19:46, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Writing Tips Hey, just writing to ask for your opinion on my story (not article) writing, since you're the one most likely to have the most experience reading it. Do you find my writing interesting to read, or is it too dry and lacking in details? And are there any ways to improve it? I'd really like to hear your input. Thanks, Thanks for that. I just went through a period of anxiety over that once I completed my first short story. I really appreciate your feedback. RE: "HAPPY NOW!?" Dear K4, Calm down. Regardless, the infraction is with your double-nomination; the number of votes accumulated by Phade doesn't matter, and wiping out the four votes to zero is still not in fufillment of the stipulations. The problem is that you have self-nominated both 141 and Phade, and you are allowed to only nominate one. Please message me when you have achieved a solution to your problem. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 21:41, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Co-Founder and Bureaucrat, Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Harvard Stem Cell Institute and Harvard University Yo I don't know what runs through RR's head, but I know what runs through mine. PTI deserves to be up there. Re-check the page. ;) -- Sgt. johnson 22:28, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Re. :) Hey, I'm doin' it for Subtank, not for you, you grubby money grabber! lol. Still, it's a kick ass article, no reason for it not to be up there. -- Sgt. johnson 22:32, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Re. Re. :) Sweet. Can't wait for it. -- Sgt. johnson 22:37, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Sincerest apologies Dear K4, My apologies for my earlier communications; it appears that there is some confusion. It appears that Subtank has nominated two of her own articles; both Human History and Phade. I'm sorry; earlier I had thought you had self-nominated 141, but appearantly I was mistaken. Regardless, Subtank has double-nominated, and she needs to decide which one she will self-nominate, and you should decide which one you will self-nominate. Please calm down. Your proximal communications, as well as the way you have scathingly denounced me during my participation in TGL, are currently unacceptable and is unfitting conduct for a long-standing member of this community. Continued hostility will eventually constitute a personal attack. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:01, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Co-Founder and Bureaucrat, Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Harvard Stem Cell Institute and Harvard University UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School and UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital Goodwin Be my guest, hope you feel better soon. Hey Hows your work on Ahem...?-- Grave Hey, I was just looking over your posts on the Grave's Legacy, and was wondering if you could possibly include some flashbacks to 141's fight with 2994. Just thought it would be interesting and would give me a chance to better shape the battle in my head. BTW, what does Colton do at Rager XII that makes him have to redeem himself? I'm on IRC-- All I've thought out for their big fight is both are severely injured, have lost several bits of their armor (including helmets). Once Griffon is dead, 2994 puts his pistol to the back of 141's head but, after reflecting on his dead friend, chooses to disobey orders for the first time in his life and just leaves. It's up to you if you want 141 to know that he has a gun to his head or not, or if you even want something like that in there. I think that idea you had is good, especially since I had 2994 have that dream in which his victims all have 2789's face (come to think of it, I should probably add another dream like that). Unfortunately, I use a Mac, which for some reason cannot recognize the IRC web address... go figure. How'd you get the thing on your userpage to work the way it does?-- I've finished my post on Ultimatum, just a heads up. Ok. As for the sig, copy the coding and paste it in the Nickname section. Check the Raw Signature box and save changes. It has a limit, so make sure your sig is simple and short.KAC 06:18, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I think the old design is better. 12:30, 12 December 2008 (UTC) 141 vs 2994 I've thought out their final battle a bit, and have sketched it out below: *They confront each other in storage bay of Hawaii (lots of ammunition and fuel lying around=lots of explosions), engage in some sort of grim repartee *Both engage each other carefully from range, doing limited damage (maybe a shot or so in the arm when shields are down, possibly none at all). A few ammo crates explode, nothing major. *Both combatants are getting frustrated now and are less careful about where they shoot, also use grenades. More ammo crates blow, fuel explodes/spills, fires begin to rage throughout storage bay. At least one, if not both, of them is/are caught in a blast, larger amount of damage but still not extremely serious. *The smoke from the fires make aiming from range almost impossible, so both of them close on each other. More wounds dealt from ranged attacks, bits of armor (on the arms preferably) begin to get blown off by sustained damage. *The two come to physical blows. They first use knives (goes along with your Grave post), then fists. Once the unarmed combat begins they take turns beating the hell out of each other (commence with the flashbacks, at least in 2994's case). At some point they should knock each other's helmets off. 141 should be a little shocked at how young 2994 is (according to our timeline he should be younger than 18, I think). By the time their fight begins to slow, both of them are missing huge portions of their armor, have lost an extreme amount of blood (without their augments they'd be dead), and are physically and mentally exhausted. I haven't given much thought to Griffon's appearance and death, and since you were the one to construct his backstory, I figured you'd want to write his dialogue. Anyway, tell me what you think. This battle will require some patience from both of us, since we'll have to take turns making short posts in order to write out the battle for both of them. I won't be available for pretty much all of tomorrow, so if you could get back to me tonight that'd be great. If not, I'll be able to respond to any message you send by about tomorrow night. Sorry about the chat thing, I left it on and then walked away from the computer for a while. I only noticed your messages when I came back. Anyway, I agree with you. How are you with both of them being horribly wounded? Its just that whenever you get hit without your shields in-game, you will almost always lose some amount of blood, and it makes for a more dramatic battle anyway. I'll try and post tomorrow night, and I'm about to read your post before going to bed. Hey. Sorry to bother you about something completely unrelated to Ultimatum, but I have a problem and I can't find a decent solution, so I'm basically contacting everyone I've ever worked with and asking their opinion. My article on Simon-G294 has a point at which the titular character is saved by members of an ONI project gone wrong who use MJOLNIR armor. You can read the article for all of the info, but my problem is basically that I'm unsure whether yet another alternative to the SPARTAN program is very realistic. So I've considered a few options, such as Loyalist defectors or pirates, but I'd like to know the opinions of others before I rewrite that part of the article. If you could read it and get back to me that would be great, I'd really like to know of some alternate solutions. Thanks, Thanks for the idea. I'll wait to see what the other two people I contacted have to say about it, and then I'll go with the best one. Biological assets are like test subjects, right? Marine Organization Hey K4, Thanks for asking me this, since I love teaching people this! (I'm not being sarcastic by the way). I'll skip the regular force composition (Squad, Platoon, Company, etc.), and go straight for Expeditionary hierarchy. Marine Expeditionary Unit: Battalion Landing Team (1,000 Marines) with numerous support (Artillery, Armor, and special infantry) totaling nearly 2,500 Marines and Sailors. A reinforced composite squadron, comprising of troop carrying and attack helicopters (dropships/gunships in Halo) and fighter aircraft, with an air control detachment. And a logistic support unit of around 500 Marines. Marine Expeditionary Brigade: Infantry regiment (6,000+ Marines), a composite Marine aircraft group, and a brigade service support group. Marine Expeditionary Force: Marine Division (20,000+ Marines), Marine Air Wing, and Marine Logistics Group. More information: Military organization and Marine Air-Ground Task Force. Rawr, CommanderTony, [[wikia:c:halo: Halopedia:Administrators|C.O. of the UNSC Midsummer Night]] Talk 12/20/2008 ::Depends on whether or not you want him to command a Battalion (MEU), Regiment (MEB), or Division (MEF). CommanderTony, [[wikia:c:halo: Halopedia:Administrators|C.O. of the UNSC Midsummer Night]] Talk 12/20/2008 :::xx Regiment, xx Marine Expeditionary Brigade. CommanderTony 19:25, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Ultimatum Hey, I saw that you were active again and am just curious as to how Ultimatum is coming for you. By the way, Ultimatum is the 46th longest article on this website! That's a very good question. I'd say have 141 be a little more official-i.e. being semi-polite to Goodwin while probing for info- and then have some point in which Goodwin hands over his collection of data. I'm not sure how that will advance the plot any, can you think of any useful information that could be on the disks? Since the articles only about half finished, I'd expect it to get within at least the top 30 longest articles by the time its finished. That Old, Familiar Feeling We're a bit tad behind with the other articles... wanna give them some hardship in winning that Organisation of the Year? Vote for PTI!!- KAC 21:04, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to know if you've run into any more trouble with Ultimatum. Also, thanks for the suggestion for Simon's article, I've decided to use your idea. Thanks again for the help. I understand completely, I've had the same problems when I make my feeble attempts to write novels. I'll just add some more 2994 character development or something. I need you to get back to me about this idea as soon as you can: ONI is disappointed by the time it is taking 2994 to kill Griffon, so they send in Agent 2995 to also attempt to do the job. I'm not planning to include her in any of the big fights, but I think her presence will frustrate and motivate 2994 to get to Griffon ASAP, killing all who stand in his way. If this doesn't interest you I'll have Goodwin do some more police work, such as examining a single surviving camera recording of the attacker. Okay. I'll end the scene when 141 walks in. Will he be wearing MJOLNIR armor or just plainclothes? Ultimatum I'll probably be posting tonight, so here's how the beginning of Chapter 4 is going to go (it's not going to be very long): Goodwin is reviewing the single hidden camera 2994 failed to shoot, and while doing so I'll find some way to have him mentally reflect on the contents of his evidence disk. After that he'll get a worried call from the officer manning the front desk, telling him that a visitor is on the way. The door to his office will open and there will be 141. Hope this'll give you some more to work with. Sorry for the delay. I posted a small segment that goes right up to 141's appearance. Hopefully this gives you some ideas. Oh, BTW I put the Biological Assets on Simon's page like you suggested, could you check to make sure I portrayed them correctly? Thanks for letting me use them. Hey, I just read your article on the BR55HB-AR. Would you mind if I said that 2994 uses it as well? Thanks. I love your new sig by the way! BTW, I just did some math and I think that 2994 is about 16 years old by the time of Ultimatum. It's probably a worthless piece of trivia, but trivia can sometimes come in handy. Sounds interesting... could you define "old school" and "new school" tactics? So 141 would fight in a more upfront way like most Halo players do, while 2994 would attempt to outmaneuver and outdistance him? Okay. I think that so far I've written 2994's combat scenes as being more old-school, but since he's always been fighting complete amateurs in these situations he probably didn't think that any fancy tactics were necessary. I read your finalized post. How do you want me to pick it up? I was thinking that instead of 2994 picking up some random transmission to 141, they just run into each other when they try to get Griffon at the same time. Since 2994 knows that only SPARTANs and HPA agents wear MJOLNIR armor, he'll figure out pretty quick what 141 is, but I haven't figured out how 141 will find out about the HPA. Do you have any thoughts on this? OK. I'll make a post about 2994 leaving his apartment sometime this week (I have to get working again on tuesday, and I'm trying harder not to let this website cut into my work time). Could you set up the encounter after that? Thanks. No, I figured I'd just write a small portion of Ch. 5 and then let you take over. If you want me to write some more I'll do that. I see. Okay, I'll write that soon. 141 Spotted It's on... I agree.. unfortunately I posted before I got your message, meaning that 2994 has "advanced in another direction". I stated that any chance of getting to Griffon that night would be spoiled, so that gives both of them time to contact their respective superiors and get some info while licking their wounds. Any info we need should either be in the story already or in their articles, so that shouldn't be a problem. I got you. I'll go ahead and post, hopefully it won't take too long. Hopefully now that things are really heating up we'll be able to post faster. That is a problem! I'd suggest another collaboration, but I really have no characters to do that with. Simon and Cassandra (as well as 2994 and Artemis) are tied down with BVA for the present and foreseeable future, and my only other major investment is the Hai, who are to be major participants in Lt, Davies's project. I do have one fairly new character, a bounty hunter named David Feld, but I'm not quiet sure what I'm gonna do with him (I don't even have his birth date down yet). Anyway, I'm about midway through my post, should only need 10 more minutes at the most to finish it. I've finished my post, so I'll go ahead and read that link you sent me. Apart from the basics about HPA, the only other things I can think of that would be good to mention to 141 is that all of the agents were originally S-III candidates and that 2994 is the second best HPA operative. I read the article, he's a very unique character. His childhood reminds me of Simon, but Simon is much less confrontational and something of a "noble coward". I can definitely see how David could do something involving him, but you're right, we can discuss this once Ultimatum's finished. Okay. Sorry I couldn't stay up, but it was about three in the morning where I am. Are you going to follow up with another post or do you want me to step in? If so, what should I write? Yeah... how do I do that? Thanks for your help. My talk page is now a blank slate, Archive 1 is up, and I used the sample you sent me to make an Archive list template. When do you think you'll be posting for Ultimatum? I'll be posting in a few hours. My thoughts are thus: due to an unpredictable Slipspace event, the Hawaii arrives ahead of schedule so Griffon makes his move. His men jack the ship with stolen Pelicans (or some kind of craft) and a large firefight begins to rage throughout the ship. 2994 hitchhikes on a Pelican while 141 gets up in a similar fashion. After briefly maneuvering through Marines and Griffon's men, they encounter each other in the hold (I don't know if this should be by chance or an ambush planned by one of them), which is filled with ammunition and their drawn out, explosive, and painful fight begins after (possibly) an exchange of words. Alright. 2994 will board via one of the Pelicans. They'll go through the ship as planned until they meet up, at which point we'll begin choreographing the whole fight, including who wrights which part. If you can wright up until the Pelicans take off to board the Hawaii, I'll narrate how 2994 gets aboard the Hawaii, then you wright 141's dramatic entry, and we both make one post in which each operative makes his way through the ship before running into each other. Sorry to have you posting so many times in a row, but I've taken 2994 as far as I think I can and don't have anything planned for him before the Hawaii arrives. OK. 2994 will dramatically hijack a Pelican and then crash land in the Hawaii's hangar after getting it pumped full of holes by the point defense systems. Alright. I'll have a firefight going on in the hangar 2994 crashes into. TGL Well, since 091 and 077 aren't coming back. I say we turn it into a horror story involving 141 and 002. Our battle against... TEH SYMBIOTE -- Sgt.johnson 22:31, 13 January 2009 (UTC) TGL 077's back :) -- Sgt.johnson 23:32, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :What's sad is that you can't blame him for his inactivity... he has dialup and he's trying to get into numerous colleges. :\ -- Sgt.johnson 23:36, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Sure. As of now, TGL is facing quite a large number of inactive participants, so we're closing the RP with your operation being successful/unsuccessful. After that, I'll gather every data and make it into a novel! :) 5ub7ank(7alk) 13:45, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Post Just making sure you saw that I posted. IRC Sorry about last night, I was engaged on a private channel the whole time. But yeah, I can now use the IRC. I'll be on. I'm on right now. What tag are you using? Every time I hit enter, it just deletes my message... Had to log out, damn thing screwed up on me. Any other way to talk? Have to go to bed. Sorry the IRC didn't work for me, willing to try again some other time? If not then maybe we can trade Emails or something. My Gmail works good in the chat department. I have come up with further ideas concerning the Vitika and the other races I need to discuss with you.-- Sorry about missing the appointment. I was cuaght up in ebay matters. -- Signature policy. To confirm to our signature policy, which is modeled on Wookieepedia's and Halopedia's policies, please ensure that your signature is only on one line and is of reasonable length so that it does not disrupt the formatting of nearby lines. Please also ensure that your picture is also of a reasonable size so that it similarly does not disrupt formatting of nearby lines. Thank you, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 19:04, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your correspondence. I had not realized that his signature is so long. I will speak to AR as soon as possible on AIM regarding his signature. Your signature is in violation of the signature policy because it disrupts the formatting of nearby text lines, such as the "#" bulleting function. Please see the FOTM voting page for an example of how your signature obstructs the coding of adjacent lines. Thank you. If you have questions, Wookieepedia's signature policy, as I remember, is very demonstrative in this regard. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:13, 19 January 2009 (UTC) http://halofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Halo_Fanon:Fanon_of_the_Month/Voting&oldid=157951 [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:24, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Character? Go ahead! -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 00:32, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ultimatum I see you started the fight with 2994 (thanks for voting for him, that means a lot to me). Taking our recent problems with IM into account, should we a. ad lib the whole thing based upon an RP-style combat, b. choreograph it via messaging, or c. try to make IM work out? OK. I'm available all tonight, just finishing a S-III story I've been writing all day, so perhaps we can try the IRC in like an hour or so. I'll be under the name "Actene", what name will you be using? If I drop out, just assume the program went screwy for me and move on to plan B. I'm on. Sorry to hear about that. I'll think out my version of events starting from my last post, and you can just message me whenever you're able to write again. Hope you're able to be more active soon. Welcome Back Haven't seen in for months/days. I hope reality has served you well. On another note: I've went through the images you've used for your articles and find it very interesting and unique. You are a very talented screenshot photographer.-5ub7ank(7alk) 20:02, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Bungiepedia This page was marked for clean up because it does not follow the member articles/user page template. Please update you page using this template to avoid deletion. Administrator Bobcast 04:41, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah... : RP:Unworlding -5ub7ank(7alk) 15:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Glad to see that you're at least partially back, as well as participating in the unworlding RP. I haven't had time to give Ultimatum as much thought as it deserves, but since I don't know how active you'll be then I'll wait to here from you before doing any more planning. Hello K4! Nice post. So, is it official that S-141 died?-5ub7ank(7alk) 18:08, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh. I assume you have more plans regarding his death and the mystery behind the Trafalgar... oh well. Just want to give you an update about the RP: Most of the clues and hints regarding the RP will be posted in Trafalgar... these hints/clues will help users into exploring the darkness secrets of the Flood. Cheers!-5ub7ank(7alk) 18:21, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Unworlding Not to sound pushy, but have you and Johnson cleared up all the RP stuff? I am anxious to get writing. Hey Hey K4, I'm back in business. I was starting to wonder if you had left as well, but I guess not. -- Hey.......K4? I'm making a site, but i really want to know if your interested. Are you? Even though you dont know me, i would love to have a new member to the team.~Wilfre~ 22:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC)